Goten Yokai!
by Jeido the konneko-chan
Summary: A young teenage kitsune finds his home destroyed and found refuge in the safty of Konohagekure. He ends up geting into trouble, and meets a new friend in the process. Is he truly safe in an this all human village? Its up to you to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Goten Yokai**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Author: Jeido the konneko-chan**

**Fiction Rated: K+ English **

**Hey everyone! Konnichiwa! It's so great to be here! does a little dance This is my first fanfic so go easy on me allright.. you're really going to like this. Sorry it took so long, i ran out of ideas..This is dedicated to my favorite naruto yokais for you all that don't know what it means, it means "demons" in japanese I watch to much of Saiyuki..leave me alone! Oh, and the title is also japanese for "Demon's Heaven" I might be wrong in the translation.. :p Anyways, this is dedicated to Naruto, Garra, and Sasuke. I think Sasuke is a half-demon but I'll add him in anyways..sighs This is going to be great, so enjoy! **

**Summary: The story starts off way before the start of the Naruto series when humans and demons lived on Earth together. Not really... but lived carefree in the forest, rarely seen by humans. This is the story of when two worlds colide as the forest is starting to be destroyed and the demons have been forced to find refuge in the villages close by. This is the story of a teenage nine-tail kitsune yokai, a sand raccoon yokai, and a half demon yokai, trying to survive in the peaceful village of Konohagakure that might be Goten Yokai...**

**And i don't own Naruto sobs i wish i could... busts into tears I LOVE YOU GAARA!**

**Gaara : sweatdrop get a life..**

**Jeido: sniff panda baka...**

**Gaara: Why does everyone think i look like a PANDA! I WANNA SPEAK WITH MY LAWYER...**

**Jeido: you don't have a lawyer..**

**Gaara: shut up.. just.. get to the story.. and for your information, i just killed my lawyer...**

**Jeido: 0.o;; anyways.. on with the show! dances to shakira's "hips don't lie" **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A spikey yellow- haired yokai layed peacefully underneath the shade of a tree, without a care in the world. It was a nice breezy day and he decided to take a nap after a long morning of exploring the forest , as usual... He took a deep breath as sleep became upon him. His eyes begain to feel heavy when a loud sound like thunder startled him and he jumped up, looking around hesently for the source of the noise. **Who the hell would disturb me from my sleep! **His eyes widen as he witnessed the trees starting to fall like domninos, and he heard lots of voices as well. He craved for a closer look.. The yokai saw a large cloud of smoke coming from where the trees were falling and sounds of screaming and cries for help. **Oh kami! The village!** He ran towards the village and managed to hide behind some big boulders close by. He couldn't beleve what he was seeing! Humans! In their forest! He watched as the men raided the village, a chill went up the little yokai's spine as he watched his clan being slaughtered. He started to feel weak not being able to help them but, there was just too many of them and his village was very small. "Hey you!" the yokai gasp, one of the men spotted him and pointed his now bloody katana at him. The other men around him looked up. "Get that nine-tailed fox!" he command.The nine-tailed kitsune's body suddenly froze, no matter how much he tried to get his body to move, he couldn't get away.His face was in pure shock and could feel his heart pound against his chest as the men crept closer, circle around the kill like vultures. **Come on.. MOVE! **The kitsune only manage to leaned against the boulder as the hunters grinned evily as they closed in on him, trapping him in the middle of a circle. The sight of fear in the yokai's sky-blue eyes made the hunters more willing to kill him. He quickly tried to think of an easy excape route eventhough, his chance of survival was slim.**

**There were a few on top of the boulder, ready to pounce on him if he tried to go up and maybe 30 humans surounding him from every angle. It looked hopeless... He heard yells around him of the villagers saying, "Kill him!", "Skin, the little brat!" Upon hearing this, the kitsune's fox dropped to the side of his head and all of his tails went inbetween his legs in submission. "End of the line vermin..." the kitsune turned, it was their leader who spotted him earlier. The kitsune made a whinning noise, giving the leader a sad, puppy-dog eyes. (a/n: TT sobs gaara hands author a tissue ) **

**The Village leader just smiled, rubbing the middle part of the blade with his finger, the blade glowed with the colors of the large bonfire of burning houses. The kitsune eyes followed the blade as he slowly raised it above over his head, "any last requests?" The emotion in the kitsune's eyes changed. **This is my only chance! **The blade came down fast like the blade of a gulitine.(a/n & audience reading: AHHH! XO Naruto!)The other villagers gasped as they looked up and the village leader finally came to terms that he had missed the kitsune, the blade hit the ground with a metallic bang, and the kitsune was soaring above them. The leader looked up as two feet came down and hit him on the face. The kitsune took the chance and played leap frog on the villager's heads untill he was back on the ground away from the mob. He saw the row of trees that lead back to the forest and start running with the villagers close behind him. "Get him!" ,The little brat won't get away!" he heard behind him. "Let him go..." a voice hissed, the villagers stopped. The stranger had a smerk upon his pale face, his green slanted eyes glowed in the moonlight.**

**The kitsune just passed into the forest just before the voice called the villagers back, he decided as he was running into the night, just to keep going untill his feet gave way. The forest of trees and brush smacked against the kitsune's lightly tan colored skin leaving scratches and cuts upon his bare arms, legs, and face, as he zoomed through. ** Its so quiet..why aren't the villagers following me? **He stopped to take a break, looking up in the dark blue sky, what was left of his home.. a dark ball of black smoke..tears started to form in the kitsune's sky-blue eyes. He tried shaking of the tears until there was no more.**

I have to keep going.. they might find me..** He gave one final look at the glowing light and the ball of smoke, running into the moonlight...tears falling from his chubby cheeks...**

**He finally stopped and found a quiet corner against a concrete wall, were he couldn't be seen. He didn't know where he was but it was quiet. The night breeze was nice and cool, the kitsune decided it was time to sleep.The kitsune rolled into a ball with his tails covering his face and his body, his ears low, and let sleep calm him into dreamland...**

**The sun started to come up, sounds of crowing meant the day was starting. The little kitsune was still asleep, his body, tired from the night, that was until a female yelling from inside the building causing the kitsune to stir from his sleep. **What the hell... **He uncurled and started streching like a cat.The voice got louder and before he knew it, he got a rude awakening of cold ,dirty, water thrown from the window just above him. "Thanks a lot lady.." the kitsune mumbled as he glared up at the lady. She didn't see him but slammed the window close. He got on all fours like a dog and started to shake the water off. After making sure he got most of the water off, he fixed his fluffy yellow hair that looked like the feathers of a newborn baby chick. He walked carefully to the corner of the building and looked around. A group of teenagers were walking up the street. They had normal clothes that seemed human but,they all wore these strange headbands of cloth with a piece of metal with a symbol in the middle. He noticed the symbol was all the same..a silver swirl with a small triange on the bottom left side. **What's up with those headbands.. hum.. it must be some sort of new fashion with these humans.**It peaked his curiousity**. **The kitsune ducked behind a bunch of large baskets as they walked by. He watched as more people started walking the streets. He leaned his back against the basket to think. While he was there in thought he heard a growling noise. **huh! **He looked down, his stomache rumbled and growled once again. **sigh my stomache is growling.. its telling me its time to eat. But were am i going to get food?** He looked up at small strip of sky that looked like it was being squeezed between the two buildings. **And were the heck am i!** There was a female giggle and he turned to the opening, watching a couple walking closely together, holding hands, they didn't notice him standing there. Thats when the kitsune realized he was standing in the open were everyone could see him! "Gah!" he yelled as he quickly hid back behind the large basket. **That was close! I would be done for if anyone found me! **He could imagine the whole village in a panic if a kitsune yokai with nine tails was running around. Or worse.. what the villagers do when they finally catch him! He leaned his head against the straw woven basket, his stomach growling again, demanding food..** Im so hungry..** Then an idea just hit him.** What if i become a human! They'll never notice the true me and i can get free food! But, then again, it doen't last a while..**His stomache growled again. **What the hell, I'LL DO IT!** The kitsune made a sign with his fingers, "TRANSFORM!" he yelled. His body dissapeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, what was left was a fluffy spikey-haired blond with blue eyes. There wasn't much of a change besides not having pointy kitsune ears and nine-tails. Being a kitsune yokai was the best! He walked slowly into the light, shielding his eyes from the rays of the sun with his hand. He walked down the street and while he was at it looking around. Adult humans walking by him stopped, gave him a smile and bowed their heads. The teenager cocked his head in confusion. He didn't know why they were doing that but, smiled and bow back. He started walking again. **Why were they doing that everytime i walked by? It must be their way of saying "Konnichiwa." But why are they being nice? Its going to be sad when they find out that this teenage boy is no more then a bakamono..** His stomache growled again, he stopped, closed his eyes, and sniffed the air. He could smell a strong aroma in the air that smelled like.. FOOD! **I must be close!** He let the sweet aroma lead him to a tiny restraunt close by. It was open, a sign in caligraphy hung over the top part of the wide opening leaving only a view of the bar and a few chairs to sit down. He walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. He was lucky to be the only one. **

**"May i help you?" a lady asked. **

**"Im hungry, can you get something for me to eat please?"**

**"What do you want?" she asked again. **

**"What do you have?"**

**She gave him a curious look. "You're not from around here, aren't you?"**

**His face went pale. "How did you know!"**

**" For one thing you don't have a headband like the other teenage ninjas around here."**

**He reached up and felt up his head. **I knew i forgot something.. Wait..NINJAS!

**"This village is full of ninjas?"**

**" Yep, everyone here grew up, attended ninja academy, and end up being the best ninjas in the nation."**

**"By the way, what happen to you? Where are your parents?"**

**He looked down at the ground, "Im an orphan.."**

**"Oh sweety, im sorry.. let me get you a little something to eat ok?"**

**"Arigato.."**

**She left and in no time flat came back with a bowl of steaming food.**

**"Here you go."**

**"Arigato!" He grabbed the chopsticks, broke them apart and started eating.**

**He waved at her and she turned. "Sumimasen, what do you call this?"**

**" Its miso ramen.."**

**"Its good!" she smiled back. **

**"What's your name?"**

**He slirped his noodles, "Name's Naruto"**

**After finishing she gladly took the bowl, he thanked her again for the food, smiled, waved her goodby, and ran off. He was still a little hungry, so he walked around the market. Naruto stopped when he noticed a man selling fruits and vegtables. The man was laying back in his chair snoring loudly. He could easily steal a fruit. Naruto started to reach for one of the nashi a/n: nashi is a japanese pear while looking up at the merchant. He manage to grab a few. Naruto didn't notice the merchant started to stir from his sleep as he reached for another one. "Hey! what do you think you're doing brat!" the merchant yelled, startling him. Naruto stuffed the nashi fruit in his pocket and ran away, the merchant still yelling at him. "Hey, that brat stole my fruit!" He didn't chase him,which was a good thing. Naruto kept on running while looking back for the merchant or anyone else following him. Little did he know that he slammed into something and fell back on his butt. He looked up, it was a teenage like him. He didn't have a ninja headband ether but, a red caligraphy tattoo on his forehead meaning, "Love". He was skinny with blood red hair, tan skin, and dark black marks around his lightly emerald colored eyes. Naruto looked at the other from head to toe. He wore a black shirt and matching pants, a white scarf going down the side of his chest, and a brown belt as well going across from his other shoulder supporting the big gourd he had on his back, and brown sandals. "You know, you shouldn't be causing trouble.." he finally spoke. His voice made Naruto quiver. Now it was the stranger's turn. He looked down at Naruto's features. Naruto had soft blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, three small marks on his cheeks that looked like wiskers. Naruto wore a orange jacket with matching pants. The cuff was white with a thick blue lining at the bottom of the cuffs, that went past both shoulders to the top part of the zipper, and blue sandals. Naruto glared, " Who are you?" There was a sudden yell, "There he is!" Naruto turned and the stranger looked up. It was the merchant with some men. "Come on.." The stranger grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away. They found themselves in the forest on the other side of the village wall. Both were huffing ,trying to catch their breaths. "I didn't..catch.. your name." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. "Gaara" the stranger replied. "And don't.. think.. about.. repaying me.." Naruto laughed. Naruto yelped as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke and returned in his yokai form again. Gaara looked at him in shock. " A kitsune!" **Oh crap.. he saw me!** " This is not what it looks like.." Naruto said as he waved his hands infront of him. "I can explain!"**

**"Well, there's something i have to show you too.." He dissapeared in a wave in sand. When the sand went down Naruto's eyes widden. Garra's ears were replaced by large pointed ears like naruto's but brown, and the ends were blue tipped. He had a spikey brown tail like a squirrel but, like his ears, the ends were blue tipped, with squiggling blue lines going here and there.**

**"You're.. a squirrel yokai!"**

**"Actually, a dog-raccoon yokai..." **

**Well, how did you like it? I think it was pritty good for my first try.. I'll try to make a sequel if i get enough reviews! Oh, how i love it when Naruto finds out he's not the only yokai around! 0 How is he going to survive with another yokai and a village thats looking for him! Sorry about all the spelling, i was in a hurry. Well, its time for me to leave. See ya! **


	2. The Nashi and the Oni

**Goten Yokai!2- **Toraburu O Paradaisu

**Anime: Naruto**

**Author: Jeido the konneko-chan**

**Fiction Rated: T (for mild-language) i don't want to get into trouble..**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but, i have to study for my ACT so i had a limited time to write.. This is the sequel for Goten Yokai!. Or, more like the second chapter..

I might be wrong in the translation again.. sorry.. there are so many words translated in japanese for "Trouble in Paradise" I just didn't know which one to pick! 0.o;;

If you didn't read the first one, you have to read it to understand the story. And I wanna say thanks to the ppl who reviewed for my first story! Anyways, i gotta go! Please review! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masashi Kishimoto-sama does! (All bow to him.. MUWAHHAHAHAHA!) I feel so EVIL... XD

This is why i had such a hard time.. 0.o''

Trouble (translated in japanese): **yuuku, kodawari, fuwa, yakkaigoto, rou, toraburu**

in (just the WORD ITSELF!) :**oite, o, uchini, okeru, in**

Paradise (translated in japanese): **juuman'okudo, tengoku, tendou, gokuraku, paradaisu**

**( Author note: All characters are fictional except Naruto and Gaara who are real Naruto characters) Sorry if its long.. make sure you have enough time to read!**

**Where the story left off..**

**Naruto laughed. Naruto yelped as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke and returned in his yokai form again. Gaara looked at him in shock. " A kitsune!" **Oh crap.. he saw me!** " This is not what it looks like.." Naruto said as he waved his hands infront of him. "I can explain!"**

**"Well, there's something i have to show you too.." He dissapeared in a wave in sand. When the sand went down Naruto's eyes widden. Garra's ears were replaced by large pointed ears like naruto's but brown, and the ends were blue tipped. He had a spikey brown tail like a squirrel but, like his ears, the ends were blue tipped, with squiggling blue lines going here and there.**

**"You're.. a squirrel yokai!"**

**"Actually, a dog-raccoon yokai..." **

**The Nashi and the Hell Demon**

**Naruto snapped back to reality," A what?" "A tanuki." (a/n: i thinks thats how its spelled..) Gaara replied. "So i guess we have a lot in common then you thought, eh?" Naruto crossed his arms at his chest and gave the tanuki yokai a pout. "No," he bragged, " we don't.. and why did you save me back there! I could handle it better myself!" "Yeh," Gaara scoffed. "By running away.." "Shut up ,you squirrel wannabe!" Naruto yelled at the suna demon. Gaara just yelled back in annoyance." How many times i have to tell you. Im not a SQUIRREL! Get that through your empty head, kitsune baka!" Naruto just glared at him back. " Why you.. I should.." "Shhh.." Gaara reached over to cover the kitsune's mouth while he scanned the area. Naruto's ears pirked. There was lots of yelling from inside of the village. "I think i heard them over here" " Are you sure?" said another voice. The first voice spoke again,"Yeh, he couldn't have gone too far.. it shouldn't be that hard to find him. He was with this red haired kid." Gaara let go of the kitsune's mouth, "It seems you got the whole village in an uproar." He scanned the kitsune from head to toe. "By the way, what did you steal anyways that would upset the whole village?" Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out one of the fruits. "A PEAR!" Gaara yelled, he looked like he was going to faint. "Several.." Naruto showed him the rest. He gave the kitsune the look;like he was going to kill him. " You mean to tell me... that they are so upset about loosing a couple of freaken pears!" "Hai.." A sweatdrop dripped down from the side of the kitsune's face. "Well forget that..gimme!" Garra snatched one of the pears and took a real big bite out of it. Naruto looked stunned."Gahh! Why did you do that for!" "I was hungry.." the tanuki mumbled, his mouth full of fruit. "Great.." Naruto growled, watching him eat. "You are going to get us both killed.." Gaara swallowed the food he had in his mouth." well, woopie-doo.. but you know what? We are allready in hell.. so it doesn't matter. We are good as dead anyways and also we are the last of our kind.." Naruto glared at him."you don't know that for sure.." Gaara responded by taking another big bite out of the nashi ( japanese pear). Naruto's ears pearked, he turned, looking around the area for the source of the noise. He thought he saw a shadow zooming by as well. "Gaara.. did you hear something?" Gaara looked at the kitsune while still chewing. "Its probably the wind, rustling through the trees." " I don't think so.." the nervous kitsune replied. "I suggest we transform just in case there is someone out there." the red head tanuki scoffed, "From what? Animals? They can't hurt us." "I heard most of the village residence here are ninjas." Gaara gave him a look. " Ninjas? That should be intresting." "Im not joking Gaara.." Naruto replied in a serious voice. Gaara walked towards his companion and put his hand on his shoulder ,startling the little kitsune. Gaara sighed,"If it makes you feel better.." Naruto nodded in agreement. They faced each other where they stood, made a hand sign at the same time. "TRANSFORM!" Both yelled, dissapearing in a puff of smoke and reapearing in human form without any trace of yokai characteristics. **

**"Why are we doing this anyways Naruto?"**

**"Because, we don't want them to know that we are demons"**

**"Their going to find out anyways.. when we are dead."**

**" You don't know that for sure.. I learned that humans can be hostile creatures but some can be understanding and caring."**

**"Oh, and im suppose to take advise from a kitsune that transforms into a women, tricks men into suduction, and when they find out your true identity, you somehow dissapear without a trace ."**

**Naruto's eyes twitched, "Thats just human superstition.. humans have the habit of come up with ways of creating stupid folklores. Besides, i don't like the fact of screwing around with humans."**

**Evil grin,"I didn't know you go that way.."**

**"Shut up you ecchi(perverted) tasuki baka!"**

**"Who are you calling an ecchi tasuki baka, you dumb blonde!" (a/n: no offence to blondes)**

**While the two continued to argue, they didn't seem to notice four pairs of eyes watching them from the treetop nearby. "So those are demons in disguised.. interesting.." said one. "They are cute though.."said a female as she combed her fingers through her straight black hair. " Cute, Sachiko? I say more dangerous then cute. They are said to be man-killers." the other replied to his female companion. She turned to her companion." How would you know (1)Tsume? You never met a demon before." She watched the two yokai bicker. "Besides, they're just pups, not full grown yet.. but still very dangerous.." Tsume just chuckled. "I thought you said they were cute?" Sachiko eyed him. " Yes, under the circumstances.." Sachiko gave Miyamoto a puzzled look, their "leader". " They're pups now but wait until they get older. It is said that full grown kitsunes and tasukis were suppose to be big like they did during the ancient times.." " You know its just a myth.." Chikato managed to say with his mouth stuffed with chips. (a/n: reminds you of choji..) Sachiko grumbled, "Can't you go anywhere without stuffing your mouth!" "Sachiko keep it down.." Miyamoto commanded. "Yokais have a good sense of hearing. If they get startled and run, they are more likely to do more damage." The two were more likely to hear the sound of Chikato's bag crackling or smell the chips inside, then Sachiko's rambling. "By the way Tsume, where's your little wolf-dog (2)Kuromeru?" "Don't worry about it. He's ready at my signal" Tsume replied. Miyamoto nodded, "Good.." **

**"Enough arguing. It makes me hungry." The suna reached into the jacket pockets, pulling out yet another nashi, leaving the kitsune stunned. **Oh, he just did not reach into my pockets.. **"Hey! Give that back!" The kitsune waved his fist at him. "You already had one! You can't say your still hungry from just eating one!" "I haven't eaten anything since i met you ok? Are you happy!" Gaara closed his eyes, opening his mouth to take a bite, he bit into it but he didn't taste anything. "Huh?" He realized that the pear was no longer in his hand, his eyes blinked in confusion. " Did you take it from me?" Gaara yelled at Naruto. "Eii," Naruto had a look of uncertainty on his face. He pointed, "But he did.." Gaara looked where the kitsune pointed. There, leaning against a tree was a teenager their age with black raven hair, two large bangs coming down the side of his face, the rest spiked back like the back head feathers of a cockatoo. (a/n: (snickers) a cockatoo..) "Another one!" Sachiko said in astonishment. "Geez, those two are magnets for other demons.." Chikato bit into a candy bar. "I wonder where they are came from?" Miyamoto asked. Tsume glared at the fat ninja, "And where the hell did you get that!" Chikato looked at him. "I was saving this for later.." The two looked at the stranger, who had his eyes closed and was whistling a tune through navy blue lips. Naruto notice that the stranger looked human except for two small trangangular horns coming out of his head from behind the large bangs and a weird black shuriken tattoo on his nose, that spread in the space between his eyes, part of his cheeks, and a few inches below his nose area. He continued throwing the pear up and catching it while whistling. Gaara glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" "Should i be saying that about you?" The stranger replied with a question. Naruto shuddered when he finally opened his eyes. His pupils were black while the sclera in both eyes, (the normal white part of the eye) a blood red color. "You know, you two are quite intresting causing a lot of fuss over a small pear like children." Naruto finally realized what he was. "And we are suppose to talk to an Oni, the so called servent of (4) Emma-hoo.." Naruto smerked. "Who's Emma-hoo,Miyamoto?" Tsume whispered. " I can't believe what im hearing!That kid is suppose to be the servant of the Kami of hell.." Sachiko said while eyeing the oni. "The kami of hell!" Tsume held on the tree trunk . He looked like he was going to fall from fidgeting. " So whats the hokage's orders?" "To bring them back alive.." Miyamoto answered. Tsume looked confused. "But does she know they're demons?" "Will the other demons be angered and destroy our village if we kill them?" Chikato asked. "Look you all." Miyamoto demanded. "We follow the hokage's orders and we'll deal with them later. Got it." "Hai" the others nodded in agrement. Tsume looked down at the dog hiding in the bushes nearby. "Ready Kuromaru?" Tsume whispered to the dog. "Ruff!" The dog barked. "No, we don't want to hurt them.." Miyamoto interuped. "And what do you suggest?" Sachiko asked. She watched as Miyamoto reached up to the vest pocket, bringing out several small darts and out from inside his vest four small circular tubes made from bamboo. "Where did you get that?" Miyamoto grinned, "A ninja always come prepared."**

**Naruto ignored the oni and the suna tasuki, "Did you hear a dog bark?" He started to sniff the air. He could smell something, some other scents in the air as well. "I smell something.." The ninjas in the trees tensed. "You must be smelling things..'' The suna replied in an annoyed voice. Naruto cautiously followed the scent toward the tree where the ninjas were hiding. Kuromaru growled as the kitsune got closer. Naruto was let to the trunk of a tree. He started to look up and around the tree but he couldn't see anything.. **I don't get it. The smell let me here.. There is something _fishy_ going around here..**Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here.. and tell me for real.."The black haired oni gave Gaara a fanged grin. "Just out of curiousity.." Gaara opened his mouth to speak when he got interupted , "The name's Sasuke.. and by the way.. your blonde friend is over there by the tree.." Gaara looked over to Naruto, "He's not my friend." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I thought he was.." Naruto continuously looked over the tree for some sort of clue. A falling bag of chips fell down where the kitsune stood making Naruto jump back in surprise. **A bag of chips! Where the hell did that come from! **"Naruto! You kitsune baka, get back over here!"** **He looked up, several leaves fell as the tree bush started to shake. " You stupid idiot! You gave away our positon!" He heard a female's voice. Naruto gasp, his eyes widden as he finally realized what was going on.. **We were watched this whole time! **" Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Gaara watched as the blonde kitsune ran towards him but didn't make it far as a small shadow flew from the tree and hit him on his back. Naruto felt his body shuting down, he started to fall to his knees. Gaara caught him from behind before he fell foward, he was lucky that Naruto was still in consciousness. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked, looking down at the kitsune who's eyes were getting heavy. "Hai.." Naruto said quietly before his eyes fully closed. Gaara shook his body."Naruto? Naruto!" "Forget about it.. they got him with a tranquilizer dart.." He looked up, Sasuke was standing behind him. They were surrounded by four ninjas, Sachiko the only kunoichi( female ninja). One had a black dog beside his leg, snarling at them. "You won't be able to run.." Miyamoto said to them. "Really.." Gaara grinned, looking up at the ninja wearing black , thin, sunglasses with his shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "Try us.. we are chunin ninjas.." Sasuke made a several hand signs, "Tiger..horse.." before cupping his hand over his mouth, "Katon: Gokakyu no Justu!** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" A giant flame shot out the small hole in his hand, searing anything it touched.** **Miyamoto, Tsume, and Kuromaru jumped out the way before the flame touched them. Sasuke saw the kunoichi jump, floating above them, and threw daggers at them. "Watch out!" Sasuke yelled, he jumped out of the way. Gaara still had the unconscious Naruto in his lap.Gaara managed to use his sand from his gourd as a sheld to protect them as the black daggers shot down. "Are you two allright?" Sasuke ran to Gaara's side. "Miyamoto.. we better hurry up before the kitsune wakes up.." Sachiko yelled. " Got any ideas?"Miyamoto asked. "One.." She pulled a small tube one of the pockets of her vest, popped the cork out with her teeth, and put her thumb in the hole so it wouldn't spill. "Cover me!" She ran towards the demons. Gaara saw her running towards them, using the sand, he tried to prevent her from attacking. She dissapeared, leaving the oni and tasuki stunned, she was too fast for them to see. A leg shot out and Gaara blocked it with his sand. "Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Tsume yelled, the dog followed. Tsume threw a punch at Sasuke but ended up having it blocked. He raised his other fist up, it barely scratched the surface of Sasuke's cheek, leaving a long scratch mark. While the oni was distracted , Kuromaru went for Sasuke's legs, biting and chewing, trying not to let go. "Why you mangy little mutt.." Sasuke grollen. Kuromaru yelped as the oni grabbed him from the scruff his neck and sent him flying. "Kuromaru!" Tsume cried out, as he watched his precious companion fly over some trees and land in the bushes below. Sasuke snickered, he didn't notice a rather large ball speeding towards him, sending him slamming into Gaara and Naruto. "Ouch.." Gaara grumbled. "Nice going, Oni baka.." "Shut up.." The only words the oni could come up with,his head hurt... Gaara and Sasuke struggled to get up, rubbing their heads.**_ This is my chance! _**Sachiko let go of the opening and threw the containter up, letting the white substance fall over the yokais like snow. The two yokais got up. Gaara and Sasuke was standing back to back, Naruto starting to stir from the effect of the dart. Gaara reached his hand out, catching the white powder in his hand. "Sasuke what is this?" He started to feel heavy. **Oh no..suddenly i feel drowzy and I...can't...breath...** Sasuke quickly tried to cover his mouth and nose. "Gaara! Whatever you do, don't breath it in! Its sleeping.. powder.." Sasuke fell on the soft green grass fast asleep. "OI!" Gaara yelled. He too fell into deep sleep.. Both of them turned back to their yokai side. "Yeah we got em' !" Tsume yelled in relief. "Ruff, ruff!" Tsume looked down. " Hey buddy.." He picked up the little black dog up. He notice he was limping, he moved Kuromaru's right paw slightly to hear the little dog give a quick yelp and whimpered. "Uh-oh.. it seems you broke your right paw.. we are going to have someone see to that." "Yep, they sure caused us a lot of trouble.." Sachiko said in an concerned voice. " I'll say.." Chikato agreed. They heard a moan and looked down to see the kitsune starting to get up. Kuromaru jumped down despite his injury; growled and snarled at the kitsune. Naruto, who was on all fours, hissed back, showing his fangs with his kitsune ears against his head in aggression. " Easy boy.." Tsume grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck and held him by his chest. " Why did you bother to get up?" Miyamoto asked in a sharp tone. Naruto struggled to keep his balance without falling. He looked down at Sasuke and Gaara who layed deep in sleep. "I..will..never..be..beaten..by..you.." His vision was blurry. "I..shall..have..my..revenge..for..for..your..kind..who..killed all of my people..from..my village." Naruto fell unconscious, falling face first in the grass. His words had a shocking impact on the ninjas. "His people..killed by..human hands!" Sachiko studdered. Miyamoto looked down at the kitsune with a serious look on his face.. "We have to alert the hokage..now.."**

Where am I? Eveything is black.**.."Lord Hokage.." He heard a voice. " Hai.." A female voice replied.**

**"We have brough them to you.."**

**"Demons! What the hell are demons doing here?"**

**" Miss.." It was that female ninja they fought before. "The blonde kitsune one here said something about humans destroying his village.. i guess thats why they are here.."**

**" So they are the last of their kind.. its true then."**

**"What?" Naruto reconized that voice, it was that ninja with the glasses,Miyamoto..**

**"I heard rumors of a forest being burned in the North."**

**" So what are we going to do about it then.."**

**" Alert the other chunin and joinin in the village. I want them to be taken care of until we can settle this matter."**

**Both, "hai!"**

**"And i don't want them to be seen by the villagers or any rumors going around. The one thing i need is villagers panicing about demons in their village."**

**" This is strictly confendentional.."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how did you like it? I know its long! Its the longest chapter yet! Hopefully i can finish writing and you can find out what happens to our little yokai companions. Oh, i forgot.. Tsume's and Kuromaru's names are "Claw" and "Black" in japanese. That's right! Tsume is part of the Inu Clan like Kiba and Akamaru! The author review after this is a little intresting information that you didn't know about kitsunes, onis, and tusukis. Please Review!**


	3. Japanese Fokelore!

Japanese Fokelore: The Kitsune, the Oni and the Tanuki

The Oni

In folklore there are also tales of supernatural creatures called the 'Oni'. Artists depict the 'Oni' with horns and wearing tiger skins. They have no neck, but a crest of hair and a big mouth; their fingers are clawed, and their arms elevated to the shoulders. These artistic renditions of demons not only represent the supernatural, but also embodiments of the evil facets of human nature. The earth 'Oni', according to Buddhist belief, are responsible for disease and epidemics (they are dressed in red). The 'Oni' of hell (red or green bodies) hunt for sinners and taking them by chariot to Emma-Hoo, the god of hell. There are invisible demons among the 'Oni' whose presence can be detected because they sing or whistle. The 'Oni' who are women are those transformed into demons after death by jealousy or violent grief. The Buddhist 'Oni' demons did not always represent the forces of evil.In Buddhist lore there are tales of monks who after death became 'Oni' in order to protect temples from potential disasters. The belief in the 'Oni', reached its zenith in the 18th and 19th centuries.

ANIMALS WITH SUPERNATURAL POWERS

According to legend certain animals are created with supernatural powers. They can transform themselves into anything they desire, and can even acquire other magical abilities. The Japanese raccoon (tanuki) and the fox (kitsune) are the most popular animals attributed with magical powers. They have similar roles in folklore. They are pictured as mischievous rogues who often get themselves into trouble. They can, at times, be frightening creatures, and at other moments be capable of making a negative situation positive. Sometimes they are treated as godly figures and become cultural heroes. The 'tanuki' is sometimes seen as a witch, a cannibal monk, or a one-eyed demon who murders his victims with thunder, lightning or earthquakes.

The 'tanuki' is a small hairy animal, and it is believed that he can transform into a frightening creature. Sometimes he is depicted humourously, having a gigantic scrotum which he drags behind him or wears it as a kimono. In some Netsuke figures the 'tanuki' appears as a Buddhist monk dressed in robes and banging on his scrotum as if it were a temple drum. "There is a fable that tells of an incident by the abbot of the Morinji Temple. He bought a tea-kettle and instructed one of the monks to clean it. Suddenly a voice spoke from the kettle, 'Ow that hurts, please be more gentle.' When the abbot wanted to boil some water, out popped the tail, legs and arms of a 'tanuki' and the vessel started to run about the room. It dumbfounded the poor abbot and he tried to catch the kettle, but it eluded him."

The fox (kitsune) is frequently a subject in Netsuke figurines. Many strange and uncanny qualities are attributed to the fox. The'kitsune' have the ability to change their shape, but their faces remain fox-like. In folklore, foxes pretend to be humans in order to lead men astray.

A black fox is good luck, a white fox calamity; three foxes together portend disaster. Buddhist legend tells of 'kitsune' who disguise themselves as nuns, and wear traditional robes (depicted in Netsuke figurines). Fables tell how the fox likes to appear as women. Stories tell that while the 'kitsune' is in such a guise, he goes about tricking and misleading men into seduction. When the seduced come to the realisation of the true identity of their supposed love, the fox disappears. Legends tell of how 'Kitsune' can hypnotize people and lead them into perilous situations. To do this, according to the tales, they illuminate the path leading to such disasters, and this illumination is known as a 'foxflare' (kitsune bi).


End file.
